


caught up in camera lust

by loverboy (fioner)



Category: Archive 81 (Podcast)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love, brief descriptions of violence, im sorry boys...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioner/pseuds/loverboy
Summary: “I refuse to just be your attack dog.”Nicholas thinks he could sneer. “What would you rather be? My partner?” Static Man flinches.“I thought I was.”•nicholas crosses a line. static man refuses to follow.
Relationships: Static Man/Nicholas Waters, sort of. - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	caught up in camera lust

**Author's Note:**

> elisar sent me a bunch of sad songs and this is the result.   
> title is from the other side of paradise by glass animals

The blood is a steady  _ drip drip _ from the end of the cane. The thing that lays before him is dead, or as dead as something that wasn’t alive can be. Nicholas’s chest heaves, breaths coming in deep and still not enough. 

“Thanks for the help, Static Man,” he declares, waspishly. Static Man’s form shudders into something approaching humanoid. It flickers at the edges violently. 

“What. The  _ fuck _ . He told you what you needed to know! There was no reason to-“ 

“I did what needed to be done. He was a threat, it didn’t make sense for him to be kicking around. I’ve done the world a great service.” Nicholas straightens up, a streak of blood that is not his own smearing his cheek. He watches as Static Man loses some more of his form to pure static. 

“Gee, fucking thanks, Nicholas. I’m so  _ fucking _ grateful you have bestowed upon us this gift. What is goddamn wrong with you?” 

Nicholas turns to face him full on, something in his gut burning enough to hurt. “My  _ apologies _ , then. I didn’t mean to offend your delicate sensibilities- I was trying to get the job done.” Static Man moves backwards, away from him. His composure slips more.  _ Interesting _ , Nicholas notes. 

There is a beat, then Static Man’s soft, crackly voice saying, “You’re scaring me, Nick, plea-“ 

The burning thing in his gut spills over, fills up his veins and almost blinds him. 

“My name,” he says, tongue like fire in his mouth, hand not holding the still blood-wet cane shaking in a fist. “Is Nicholas. And frankly? You should be scared of me. Everyone should be scared of me.” Static Man’s form convulses, barely a cloud of energy and teeth that have never looked duller. “I am so, so strong.” His hand stops shaking, runs through his hair. He looks down at Static Man. “And so are you. Why is this too much for you? I-  _ we  _ are on the verge of something great.” 

Static Man stops flickering so violently, pulls himself together more. The static knits itself into something the shape of a man still shorter than Nicholas. 

“You need to get your head out of your ass and think-“

Nicholas’s laugh feels cold to his own ears. “I am thinking! I have thought this through and I am more than fine with the decisions I have made and the conclusions I have come to. I’m sorry I didn’t mess up like you and lose my body, I am sorry that I have shown great success in the things that I have set out to do. You have powerful yourself and you can help me. We have learned so much. What more do you want?” 

The answering silence hangs heavy in the air. Then, Static Man takes a deep breath. 

“I want my body back. I want you to be happy, and safe.” His laugh crackles, echoing hollowly. “Honestly? For a while I thought that  _ we _ could be happy and safe. Together.” Deep in Nicholas’s chest his heart twists, a little. Not enough to notice. “I refuse to just be your attack dog.” 

Nicholas thinks he could sneer. “What would you rather be? My partner?” Static Man flinches. 

“I thought I was.” 

Nicholas draws himself back up to his full height. “You bonded yourself to me, don’t act like you didn’t choose this.” 

“I didn’t choose this!” Static Man’s teeth flash. “I chose  _ you _ ! I chose the Nicholas who wanted to help me! The one I would have died for! Would have killed for! Did kill for!” His voice dies. “I didn’t want this.” 

“This is what you’re here for.” 

Static Man’s voice shifts into something hard, biting.  _ Good _ , Nicholas thinks. “I’m not your fucking puppet.”

“I told you you could be friends with someone you want to use.” Nicholas spreads his arms, his cane coming slightly too close to the corpse still on the floor. “Here I am! Using you.” 

Static Man stiffens. 

“Turn off the tape recorder.” 

Nicholas rolls his eyes. “I wo-“

“Turn off the fucking tape recorder.” 

Nicholas sighs, then presses on the  _ end recording _ button. 

He looks up, and he is alone. Save for the corpse on the floor. 

It’s fine, he tells himself, turning around and beginning to gather his things. He was getting bored anyway. 




_ “I’m sorry, again.” _

_ Static Man turns to Nicholas. “Wha?” The soft lighting of Nicholas’s apartment makes the large amount of Pop-Eye’s seem less cheap, more homey.  _

_ “For the whole. Not getting you a body.”  _

_ Static Man laughs, leaning in closer. Theyre inches apart, and Nicholas can feel the pleasant buzz that comes with being so near him.  _

_ “Dude, I am in this for the long haul.” Something warm hums in Nicholas’s chest. “I don’t mind waiting a bit longer, not for you.” _

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @fioblah and watch as i slowly lose my mind over archive 81   
>  also it’s very short i know but i do have some longer stuff coming !


End file.
